


Hypnotized Dancers and Nurse Feet

by Timegal25



Series: Timegal25's Solo Works [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Smelling, Foot licking, Hypnofeet, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Mind Control, feet smelling, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: Hypnosis and foot worship go so well together. Mikan finds this out when Hiyoko stops by the nurse office.





	Hypnotized Dancers and Nurse Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zetsubou53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubou53/gifts), [Blackwidow69x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidow69x/gifts).



The students of Hope's Peak Academy had many ways to spend their free time. There were extra-circular actives such as clubs and sports teams, tutoring sessions, and even things such as jobs for those that wished to make a little cash or that one deluded fool that does their service hours right away until last minute. One of the jobs offered was to work in the nurse office taking stock of items, getting people bandages if they were hurt, or in some cases a bucket for them to cry and throw up into. 

Mikan Tsumiki spent most of her time in the office, shelving and counting items. She liked the smell the office gave off, as well as being a few moments of silence that didn't feature the occasional sobs as she tried to recover from an assault of....varying kinds. The nurse always knew how to deal with someone when they came in, giving them exactly what they needed while also enjoying the few brief seconds that she was in control of their, albeit minor, pain. 

The nurse was putting away a bottle of rubbing alcohol as the door slid open. She turned her head to see who was coming in. "Welcome t-to the nurse's-" She started, but stopped when she saw who it was. Hiyoko Saionji walked in and pushed a cart to the side. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" She said, a smile that could only mean that the dancer had things in store for the nurse. 

Mikan backed up a little, still holding the bottle of rubbing alcohol. She felt her back touch the motion activated air freshener. The thing was bought to help get rid of any lingering odors that could be in the air if a kid was extremely sick of ill. "W-what do you want....." Mikan weakly asked, her knees knocking against each other. Hiyoko smirked. "It's about time that worthless trash like you learn your place properly. I was thinking that I could record you washing my feet or something. I mean, it's obvious that girls like you are the kind to do that. I'm pretty sure I saw you giving Ibuki a tongue bath, you perverted piece of filth!" The blonde smiled and laughed as she saw the nurse shake her head in a futile attempt at denial.

"N-no! It's not what you think! P-please don't do this!!" She cried, tears already forming and streaming down her face as she dropped the bottle, the contents spilling out onto the floor. The smell of the liquid was strong and it started to pool around Hiyoko's shoes. "Look what you did! You just keep making messes to clean up!" She exclaimed, heading towards her cowering classmate. Mikan's trembling caused the air freshener to give off a blast of a strong lemon scent into the air. In those moments, something truly odd happened. 

The heavy smell of rubbing alcohol and strong amount of lemony fresh mixed into a new and powerful scent. It reached Hiyoko's nose and seemed to overpower all her other senses. The scent to her was entrancing and overwhelming. Saionji's mouth slowly opened and she began to drool a little, the light slowly leaving her eyes. "You......" She weakly said, her arms going limp. Mikan watched her as she slowly stopped trembling. She was used to the smell of rubbing alcohol, so she mostly only smelled the air freshener. "H-Hiyoko...?" She nervously asked. "Yes....?" Hiyoko replied, her eyes meeting with Mikan's own. "U...Uh...are you feeling alright?" Mikan asked, slowly walking over to her. "I am....how you want me to feel...mistress..." The drooling girl replied, her tongue dragging out the last s like the hiss of a snake. Her body was starting to slowly sway from side to side as Mikan's eyes widened. "M-Mistress?! I...is Saionji hypnotized?!" She asked herself, surprised by the sudden turn of events. 

She decided to test things out a little. She got a rag from one of the cupboards and held it up. "U-um..take this rag, and mop up the mess." She commanded, trying to sound tough by somewhat failing. Hiyoko slowly took the rag and nodded. "Yes....Mistress..." She said, slowly getting on her knees and beginning to wipe up the spilled liquid. Mikan couldn't believe her eyes. She was someone's mistress! As the obedient girl cleaned, Mikan slowly sat down and removed her white, cheap tennis shoes. She waited for Hiyoko to finish before giving her the next command. 

"U-um....you will worship my feet." She commanded. Hiyoko slowly nodded, drooling even more as she got closer to the nurse. Slowly, she took off the other girl's socks and sniffed the air. The new scent of Mikan's sock odor was only helping keep her mind in it's current state of obedience. Mikan's feet usually had a more smelly odor to them due to her shoes being a bit too cramped for her. They always felt so condensed and bunched up, but the nurse couldn't afford new ones. Hiyoko seemed to be enjoying the smell of socks alone, but then it came time to worship the bare soles themselves. Her empty eyes watched beads of sweat slowly run down the rather petite looking feet. She then began to smell and lick them. 

Mikan found her lips giving making both sounds of moans and giggles and her classmate licked and sniffed her soles. She had never been in a position like this before. Well, she had been in foot worshiping situations, but not as the one being worshiped. Hiyoko seemed to be savoring the smell and taste of her soles, licking it as if it was a frozen confectionery being enjoyed while on a scorching hot day at the beach. "Mistress....has...heavenly feet..." She moaned out in her slow, almost zombie like voice as she licked up and down, nostrils sniffing and sniffing. Her body was in such a state of pleasure that just couldn't be matched. 

After a while, Mikan decided that she was satisfied. "Alright....you can stop now..." She said, Hiyoko slowly coming to a halt. "F-from now on...whenever the smell of my feet reaches your nose....you will obey." Mikan commanded, Hiyoko nodding. "Obey....smell...of feet..." She repeated, drooling. "You are going to leave now...forgetting anything ever happened...and you will leave me be." Mikan continued, slowly getting up. The dancer nodded and got up, slowly heading out of the room, a slight sway in her step, similar to that of a drunkard. Mikan watched as the door closed and she was finally alone again. Her feet were soaking wet..but she didn't care. She had control of Hiyoko! She knew that she would do her best to use this power at just the right time. She smiled as she went back to her duties as nurse, acting like nothing had happened. 

Hiyoko didn't know why she couldn't recall the past hour as she walked to find Mahiru. She also couldn't place the strange taste on her tongue. She also was unaware that she had a new fetish and desire in her mind, one that wanted more than just Mikan's feet. She had no idea that she would ask to lick and worship the soles of the red headed photographer that very night. She didn't know that it would be one of the best nights of her life. To her, it was just going to be another hang out session

**Author's Note:**

> Two stories in less than a day! I'm on a roll! This is one of the first fetish stories I've ever done and I hope it's good. This was based off a request by Zetsubou53 and inspired by the various works of Blackwidow69x. Feel free to leave any comments, criticism and even requests down below. Thank you for reading!


End file.
